For a real-time service a user plane connection is to be established and ready to use almost immediately when a user requests the service e.g. by pressing a specific key on his/her user equipment.
However, due to the nature of set-up procedures required for an association with a data network for communicating data according to the service it may take some time from requesting the service until the user is actually provided with a proper data connection.